1. Field
The present invention relates to a method and system for adaptive electronic driveforce unit control, and more specifically to a method and system for adaptive electronic driveforce unit control based on the weather.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, conventional automobiles include a driveforce unit which delivers the same amount of output for a corresponding depression of the accelerator pedal regardless of the ambient conditions of the automobile. However, in certain conditions such as with inclement weather, there may be low traction conditions. The low traction conditions combined with the conventional amount of output can cause, for example, tires in the automobile to lose traction and spin rapidly when the accelerator pedal is depressed. This can cause the automobile to move at inadequate speeds or present the automobile from moving from an immobile position.
Thus, there is a need for a method and system for adaptive electronic driveforce unit control based on outdoor conditions.